DE 697 01 065 T2 describes a connector device for electrically connecting the shielded layer of a shielded cable. An inner tubular component is guided under the laid open shielded layer and an outer tubular component. The outer tubular component is appended to the outside of the shielded layer. The tubular components can be connected to one another by sealing or locking means with the shielded layer being fastened between them. The design of the tubular components is relatively elaborate. It is unclear how the connector device as described might be used to fabricate an advantageously designed plug-in connector.